This invention relates to a catch basin curb inlet filter assembly.
During and after a rainstorm rainwater typically runs into gutters located on the sides of a roadway, and through a vertical barred grate located in the curb at the entrance to a storm sewer catch basin. The rainwater running down the streets and gutters picks up all sorts of debris which can clog the entrance grate and/or catch basin.
It would be desirable to prevent such debris from clogging the entrance grate or entering the catch basin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter assembly that can be attached to the front of the curb grate entrance to a storm water catch basin.
The filter assembly of the present invention comprises first and second outer filters, an inner filter located between the first and second outer filters and attached thereto adjacent the lower longitudinal edges thereof, and a rigid rib member located between the first and second outer filters.
The first and second outer filters are identical in construction. Each has first and second ends, a bottom edge, and a top edge. Preferably an overflow passageway is located adjacent the mid-portion of the top edge.
A plurality of fastener openings extend through at least the first outer filter and the rigid rib member, the fastener openings being in alignment. A plurality of fasteners extend through the fastener openings and attach the rigid rib member to the first outer filter.
At least two spaced apart strap openings extend through the first and second outer filters and, optionally, through the rigid rib member.